Después de la guerra
by joycemvr2
Summary: 24 de octubre de 1945. La guerra a terminado, los Aliados y el Eje se reúnen para ver las consecuencias del bando perdedor, todos están heridos, todos sufren, todos están hartos de la guerra. Sin embargo, toda la reunión pudo haber sido distinta si el americano no hubiera pronunciado aquellas dos palabras para la nación victima del odio de su gente: "Perdóname, Japón". (No pairing)


DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA

Era un 24 de octubre de 1945, en casa de Estados Unidos. La sala de conferencias en aquel entonces no tan grande empezaba a llenarse lentamente con las representaciones humanas de los principales países vencedores y vencidos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Era la primera conferencia internacional que había después de la guerra, por lo que todas las naciones tenían en mayor o menor medida lesiones y heridas que variaban en la gravedad.

Por el mismo motivo de las heridas la mesa tuvo que ser ampliada para que todos tuviesen una mejor estadía; aunque claro, eso no era más que hipocresía disfrazada de amabilidad. ¿Cómo se podía estar mejor sí los castigos ya estaban decididos?, ¿Cómo se podía estar a gusto en el mismo espacio con las razones del sufrimiento, tanto propio como de todos sus habitantes?

Del lado derecho de la mesa se encontraban los Aliados, y del lado izquierdo se ubicarían los países del Eje, los cuales todavía no hacían aparición. Habría un total de 5 países presentes en representación de cada uno de ambos bandos.

Después de sus indeseadas pero muy necesarias visitas por los hospitales de sus respectivas casas los miembros del Eje y los Aliados no habían tenido contacto con los otros participantes de la guerra. Este sería su primer encuentro después de la catástrofe más grande de la historia.

Pasado un pequeño lapso de tiempo, y aprovechando que los miembros del bando vencido aún no hacía presencia, los Aliados se dedicaron a mirarse entre sí. Comparándose los unos con los otros para determinar quién había cargado con más daños.

Francia tenía la pierna izquierda rota y el brazo derecho fracturado, ambos estaban debidamente enyesados. Además, su labio estaba partido y ligeramente hinchado, coloreado de sobra con el color de la sangre que él mismo había escupido hace no tanto. Dentro de este grupo era el que más se había visto lesionado por la invasión del ejército alemán. La Somme y Verdun, ya en la Primera Guerra lastimados, ahora podían agregar París, que también tardaría mucho tiempo en poder recuperarse. Tenía una muleta recargada en el respaldo de su silla.

El siguiente más herido era la Unión Soviética, años más tarde llamado Rusia; tenía ambos brazos rotos, Petrogrado y Kalingrado estarían en ruinas una larga temporada; pero estos quedaban como algo mínimo comparándolo con las quemaduras internas de su garganta causadas por las explosiones de misiles de los tanques del germano, si hubiera sido un humano más de sus tropas era un hecho sólido el que estaría muerto desde hace bastante tiempo. De haber llegado hasta Stalingrado habría sido su total derrota.

China también presentaba daños graves, en su espalda descubierta podían contemplarse dos largos cortes con la katana del otro asiático, si bien el primero era desde antes del s V, cuando el que consideraba su hermano menor se alejó de su cuidado, el más reciente junto con otros cortes menores le impedían mantener una buena estabilidad, Manchuria había quedado destrozada después de la invasión japonesa, aunque de hecho llevara más tiempo en guerra con él que desde el estallido de la guerra. Ese sería otro corte proporcionado por el que alguna vez fue su hermano menor que no sanaría.

Inglaterra, mejor apreciado como el Reino Unido en su totalidad, tenía cargando en sus brazos un tanque de oxígeno que conectaba con una mascarilla para suministrarlo atado a la altura de la mandíbula y nariz, después de los bombardeos alemanés a algunas de sus ciudades más importantes como Londres terminó con problemas respiratorios, llegando casi al punto del colapso.

Estados Unidos era quien había cargado con mejor suerte, solamente tenía diversas hematomas en el rostro, la muñeca izquierda rota y algunas cortadas en las manos, pudo reponerse fácilmente de la fractura que tenía en la mano a causa de Pearl Harbor. Por esa misma razón era el anfitrión de esta junta para determinar y exponer directamente a los vencidos las medidas que se tomarían ahora que la guerra había terminado.

Estaban ubicados de la siguiente manera: Estados Unidos al centro, a sus costados la URSS y Francia, y en los extremos Inglaterra y China. No se dedicaban palabras entre ellos, solamente se miraban compartiendo su situación de forma ajena.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, la hora había llegado. A paso lento y provocando muy sonoros ruidos a causa de los aparatos metálicos que algunos usaban para caminar aparecieron las otras cinco naciones con las que se habían enfrentado. Habían llegado los miembros de Eje.

Aparecieron todos juntos, casi haciendo una formación de protección hacia algo. Los Aliados los contemplaron hasta con cierto asombro, sus condiciones eran aún más deplorables que las de ellos mismos. No sabían si era una bendición o un castigo divino el que fueran países y no simples humanos para contemplar aquel horroroso espectáculo con sus congéneres.

Porque sí, podían sentir en carne propia el dolor de las naciones derrotadas, su dolor, su ira y su impotencia. Ellos realmente no tenían problemas u odio entre sí, todo era por sus jefes y la histeria colectiva de su pueblo, tal como fue en el caso del americano, los germanos y el soviético.

La nación conocida como Prusia entraba sobre muletas, con las dos piernas rotas y apenas bien enyesadas, tenía el ojo derecho vendado, posiblemente perdido a causa de los bombardeos ingleses en Koningsberg, su boca estaba vendada a presión, posiblemente se hubieran quebrado algunos huesos de su mandíbula en alguna batalla en el frente oriental.

Su hermano, Alemania, también entraba sobre muletas, tenía ambas piernas rotas a causa del asalto a Berlín, el brazo izquierdo fracturado por la batalla de Normandía y cargaba a un lado de sus muletas un tanque de oxígeno, no era seguro si por las batallas en las que había utilizado gas con Inglaterra y la Unión Soviética o por las cenizas que expulsaban los diversos holocaustos por aquellas chimeneas que parecían industriales.

Italia Veneciano llevaba solo una muleta del lado izquierdo, su pierna izquierda estaba fracturada a causa de los enfrentamientos en el norte de África, y los golpes en su rostro eran a causa de defender en diversos ataques la entrada de su casa y la del germano menor.

Su hermano mayor, Romano, tenía moretones en el rostro y el brazo derecho desgarrado: diversos aparatos de metal lo recubrían por fuera. A pesar de que había colaborado con los Aliados el hecho de ser la otra mitad de Italia implicaba que los daños que recibía su hermano le afectaban también a él.

Y claro, cómo olvidarse del pelinegro, aquél que había soportado cosas inimaginables sobre su mismo territorio. Se encontraba en el centro de la formación de sus aliados, siendo, de hecho, protegido por los mismos.

Japón estaba sobre una silla de ruedas, al no verse fracturas en las piernas se contempló que el daño para dejarlo en aquél estado fue en la columna; tenía el brazo izquierdo destrozado, en el hospital de su casa habían podido hacer muy poco por arreglar las pérdidas de piel y musculo que casi llegaban al hueso, ahora estaba recubierto por una gruesa capa de yeso; una venda completamente pulcra de color blanco cubría sus dos ojos, se encontraban en este estado por la misma causa que entre sus brazos sostenía un tanque de oxígeno y un par de tubos de plástico delgados lo conectaba a una mascarilla en su nariz: Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Ambas bombas nucleares habían dejado enormes restos de radiación en el sur de su país. Matando más gente en un segundo que en las batallas de Alemania y la Unión Soviética en su lucha por Stalingrado. El estar sufriendo era poco comparado con su estado.

Sin lugar a dudas el japonés había sido el más dañado como consecuencia a la guerra, podía decirse que era preferible que estuviera en casa o en algún lugar descansando que estar en esa reunión, que no solo empeoraba su condición al moverse, sino que también lo llenaba de odio y rencores, sufrimiento y dolor. Incluso podría ser mejor que realmente hubiera desaparecido, ese estado tan lúgubre en el que se encontraba provocaba misericordia ajena.

Alemania se colocó al centro, a sus costados se encontraba Italia y Japón, en los bordes Prusia y Romano.

Se ubicaron en sus lugares correspondientes, viendo y sin mirar al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a oír, más realmente no a escuchar; a aceptar los términos y condiciones pos-guerra cuando realmente se deseaba desde el fondo de sus almas no haberla iniciado, rogando al cielo que solamente fuera un mal sueño. Pero no, no podía ser así de fácil la realidad. Porque las cosas nunca ocurren como uno quiere en los peores momentos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en donde la tensión era tanta que parecía imposible de traspasar hasta con una metralla, finalmente Estados Unidos hablo:

-Sé que todos estamos pasando por un mal momento, pero si ponemos nuestro empeño creo que podemos hacer esto aunque sea un poco más soportable, ¿Qué dicen?

Un largo silencio vino seguido de su comentario, realmente nadie quería estar ahí, pero era su obligación hacerlo; Alemania le pasó un papel en el que había anotado algo a Italia, este leyó en voz alta, sin sus típicos tics verbales y con una voz cancina, tan distinta a lo que fue en un pasado que no volvería:

-Como representante de las Potencias del Eje, yo, Alemania, acepto y colaboro con sus disposiciones; sin embargo, debido a mi incapacidad de habla designo a Italia para comunicar mis expresiones y las del Eje.

Nadie objetó algo en contra de esa petición, era relativamente algo justo en la situación en la que se encontraba Alemania.

-Está bien, sin más preámbulos demos comienzo a la reunión para designar las demandas que cargarán las naciones que integraron las Potencias del Eje

Estados Unidos habló dejando de lado su actitud un poco animada de hace solo unos segundos para dar paso a una seria y formal, haciendo a un lado su verdadera personalidad para convertirse en el títere que se supone debía ser para sus superiores.

Antes de continuar con las demandas susurró audiblemente para que un miembro específico del Eje lo escuchara, ya que pasarle una nota escrita no serviría de nada en su estado de ceguera.

-Perdón, Japón

El japonés a pesar de escuchar audiblemente no contestó, solamente movió su cabeza negando lo que había oído. Su rostro frunció el entrecejo a pesar de no ser visible a causa de la venda. Dolía. Dolía mucho.

Colocó su mano derecha sobre la mesa, con la izquierda seguía sosteniendo débilmente el tanque de oxígeno que descansaba sobre sus piernas insensibilizadas. Su mano se deslizó sobre la mesa de forma lenta y tortuosa, aquel simple movimiento era sentido por el japonés como si le estuviesen arrancando el brazo, pero tenía que llegar a su objetivo, tenía que hacerlo.

Finalmente llegó a la meta: la mano del italiano menor. Veneciano tomó con fuerza la mano del japonés procurando no hacerle daño, sabía que necesitaba apoyo de ellos, no como aliados, sino como amigos, como personas que estuvieran a su lado para poder calmar las lágrimas que se resistían a salir de sus ojos cubiertos con un estigma maldito que lo seguiría durante mucho tiempo.

Sus manos se sostenían cálidamente a pesar de sus múltiples cortadas y moretones, se unían en señal de apoyo frente a Alemania, quien al ver aquél contacto y sentir el deseo del asiático de romper en llanto no dudó mucho tampoco y sostuvo con su mano derecha aquella unión.

Japón giró su cabeza en dirección de las dos naciones que le brindaban su apoyo a pesar de encontrarse en situaciones similares a él. No con la misma gravedad pero si sintiendo su dolor en sus propios cuerpos, sintiendo sus ciudades derrumbadas y el dolor de su gente.

A pesar de no poder verlos el japonés asomó suavemente sobre sus labios un indicio de sonrisa por debajo de la mascarilla, había fallado. Su máscara de indiferencia se había quebrado y salieron a flote las emociones que no demostró desde hace más de 15 siglos, en el tiempo en que seguía siendo solo un infante bajo los cuidados de aquella otra nación a quien lastimó tanto.

Japón lloró, la venda que cubría su ojos se humedeció y dejó el camino libre para que lagrimas más gruesas bordearan su rostro lastimado.

Prusia, quien se encontraba del lado izquierdo del japonés volteó al escuchar sollozos, la venda en su ojo derecho no le había permitido contemplar cómo inició su llanto, pero al mirar aquél estado tan lamentable del asiático dirigió sus manos a su rostro para secar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de no solo sus ojos, sino también los ojos de todos los habitantes de la casa de Japón.

Las fuerzas Aliadas contemplaban más que sorprendidos aquél extraño espectáculo que era llevado a cabo frente a sus ojos, más de uno estuvo a punto de extender su mano en señal de apoyo, pero no lo hicieron. Sería incoherente que ahora mostraran alguna forma de apoyo hacia sus enemigos, aquellos por los que también habían sufrido.

-En nombre de Italia Veneciano pido autorización a las Fuerzas Aliadas para brindar apoyo a Japón

La voz de Italia sonó con fuerza, seguro de sí mismo. No hubo contestación alguna así que procedió a pararse de su asiento con dificultad para tomar algunas vendas que tenía en el bolsillo de su saco, se acercó al japonés cuya mano derecha seguía siendo sujetada por Alemania y sus lágrimas eran secadas por Prusia.

Con una voz que aparentaba ser ahora un susurro se acercó por detrás hasta su oído y murmuro:

-Japón, ¿Me permites cambiarte la venda?

Tras un corto silencio el asiático asintió con la cabeza, con movimientos suaves y temblorosos.

-Por favor

Su voz sonaba quebrada, al estar dentro de una mascarilla su voz se distorsionaba, pero se distinguía que amenazaba con lanzar sonidos inentendibles en lugar de palabras de un momento a otro.

Ya con la autorización necesaria Italia deslizó la silla de ruedas de su aliado hacia atrás, alejándolo lo suficiente de la mesa para poder posicionarse frente a él, procedió a retirar suavemente la venda que cubría los ojos del japonés. No había un solo ruido en la sala de reuniones a excepción del rechinido que hacía la muleta que el italiano usaba cuando este se movía.

La venda calló al suelo, a Italia se le había caído de las manos, pero realmente nadie le prestó atención al contemplar el rostro de Japón. Aquél rostro que antes había sido tan pulcro y terso como las muñecas de porcelana ahora presentaba horrorosas quemaduras causadas por la radiación y diversos cortes que atravesaban sus parpados hechos por el impacto de diversos objetos de metal. De sus castaños ojos, ahora cerrados, seguían brotando lágrimas de dolor.

Veneciano hizo retirar la mano de Prusia, quien seguía quitando lágrimas del japonés al no poder ver al italiano. Alemania igual movió su mano de la del asiático.

Secó con el borde de la manga de su saco las amargas lágrimas de su amigo. Sabía que en otros tiempos Alemania le hubiera reñido por eso, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó de su cabeza de la misma forma en que había aparecido: de una manera efímera. Cuando su llanto se detuvo Veneciano acarició dulcemente las mejillas de Japón por los bordes de la mascarilla de oxígeno, pasó suavemente sus dedos pulgares por sobre los parpados lastimados y al sentir pequeños espasmos del peli-negro los retiro cuidadosamente.

Levantó el flequillo del asiático y, asegurándose de que todos los presentes de la sala vieran sus movimientos, besó su frente de la misma forma en que una madre besa a su recién nacido: con cuidado, amor y esperanzas de que tendría una vida feliz. No había segundas intenciones en aquel contacto que no duró más que unos segundos, le transmitió de esa forma al japonés un profundo sentimiento de apoyo y cariño que no había tenido prácticamente nunca.

La sala permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, Veneciano dejaba a propósito pasar el tiempo para que los Aliados pudieran reaccionar después de aquella muestra de afecto tan humana, tan imposible de ver y tener entre ellos que eran naciones. De pronto, un sollozo se hizo presente. China estaba llorando.

Tenía las manos sobre el rostro, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin restricción alguna, se encogió sobre sí mismo abrazándose en un intento de recrear la calidad de los abrazos con el japonés. Al encorvarse las heridas de su espalda empezaron a abrirse de nuevo, nuevamente volvía a sangrar por su hermano menor.

-¡Basta! Ya no puedo más, detente.

Hablaba con una voz quebrada, algunas veces como un susurro y otras gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡Kiku! Kiku, perdón, perdóname.

A su lado la Unión Soviética intentaba calmarlo, levantó su brazo derecho a pesar de estar fuertemente sujeto y con un pañuelo que le habían dado sus hermanas al unirse como miembros de su casa empezó a limpiar las heridas de su vecino del sur.

China ya sabía a quién pertenecía aquel contacto un poco brusco que tocaba su lastimada espalda, sin importarle que estuvieran en media reunión se abrazó con fuerza al soviético. Su llanto no hacía más que aumentar. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle algo tan doloroso a alguien que él quería tanto? A pesar del dolor causado por el isleño el otro asiático continental lo seguía queriendo, siempre querría a su hermano menor. Siempre sentiría como propio el sufrimiento de aquella pequeña nación que encontró entre los tallos de bambú.

La sala seguía en silencio a excepción del llanto del chino; ni Japón, Alemania, Inglaterra, Prusia, o la Unión Soviética quien lo abrazaba podían decirle algo debido a su incapacidad del habla. Y los países que sí podían hacerlo: las dos partes de Italia, Estados Unidos y Francia no lo hacían. Nadie hablaba porque no sabían qué decirle.

Veneciano ya había terminado de colocarle la otra venda de forma un poco torpe desde hace algún tiempo, el japonés le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa que vislumbró sobre sus labios. Eso fue suficiente para devolverle a Veneciano una de sus alegres sonrisas con los ya conocidos "Ve~". Regresó a su asiento asignado mientras ahora las Potencias del Eje miraban asombrados la actitud que habían tomado el futuro par de comunistas.

Finalmente, la voz de Romano resonó en aquella habitación:

-¿Nos hicieron venir hasta acá para hacer sentir peor a nuestros miembros y para escuchas sus lloriqueos o para tratar asuntos políticos? Maldición, aún me pregunto cómo naciones tan débiles e inferiores ganaron la maldita guerra empezada por los nazis de mierda aquí presentes

El par de alemanes lo miraron con odio infinito, deseando atravesarle la cabeza de un tiro, Alemania solo soltó un suspiro, Prusia de levantó el dedo medio desde la otra punta de su lado de la mesa.

El asiático y el soviético se miraron entre sí, aunque no queriendo se separaron de aquel contacto. China calmo sus lágrimas y la Unión Soviética volvió a su lugar su brazo enyesado pensando en cómo explicarles a sus queridas hermanas, quienes se encontraban en casa, Ucrania en estado de coma y Bielorrusia en estado de depresión a causa de la invasión alemana, el cómo se había ensuciado el pañuelo que le habían regalado hace tanto tiempo.

-Sí, tiene razón. Mis más sinceras disculpas-aru.

China se disculpó, ya con el semblante serio nuevamente inhaló varias veces, calmado su conciencia destrozada.

El silencio regresó a la sala de reuniones, pero:

-Por favor, acabemos con esto rápido

La voz del francés se hizo escuchar por primera vez en la reunión. Quería terminar con eso lo más pronto posible, no creía poder soportar durante mucho más tiempo la insistente mirada de odio que el prusiano le dedicaba aún con su único ojo sano, aquel que en las batallas parecía resplandecer como si fuera fuego ahora no parecía más que la sombra de lo que fue tras ser sumergido en la derrota.

Ah… Podía recordar a la perfección las guerras franco-prusianas, aquellas que sirvieron para consolidar una base firme para la creación del Imperio Alemán, y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que nacía el orgullo nacional un odio ponzoñoso que intoxicaba a sus habitantes era alimentado ciegamente.

Desde eso habían pasado ya casi 7 décadas, y aun así no culpaba al prusiano por el odio que le tenía. Añoraba tanto poder volver a los tiempos en los que junto a España hacían todo tipo de locuras ¿Por qué se tuvo que perder una amistad tan buena por culpa del rencor y la avaricia de los humanos?

Francia apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda, ambos brazos yacían recargados sobre la mesa, infinidad de nostálgicos pensamientos surcaban su mente, pero aun así no pronunciaría palabra alguna hasta terminar con aquella purga.

-Aunque no es propio de mí... le doy la razón a Francia.

Inglaterra hablaba con dificultad, dirigió su mirada a la del francés quien se giró para ver a su antiguo contrincante, ese lazo formado entre violeta y esmeralda expresaba tanto y a la vez nada.

Los ojos violetas del país del amor vieron la verdad de aquel acto, Inglaterra escapaba también de un odio que le carcomía las entrañas, lo incomodaba y le hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo, solo que esta mirada provenía de un castaño con ojos de olivo, un eterno ceño fruncido y un acento sureño. Nada más y nada menos que Italia del Sur.

El angloparlante y el de lengua itálica recordaban las promesas de alianza. Los partillanos, o "rebeldes" como constantemente los llamaban, habían adquirido mayor fuerza en el sur del país del Mediterráneo, gente que quería al ejército alemán fuera de su nación costara lo que costara.

Ambas partes de Italia habían tenido su primera pelea seria, tanto como hermanos, como siendo el norte y el sur de un país, después de que el mayor hizo público su apoyo a los Aliados había sido un tiempo muy tenso para la nación entera. Reñían, discutían y peleaban ante el más mínimo estímulo, en más de una ocasión terminaron con los golpes y el uso de algún arma blanca para solucionar una discusión y hacer ver al otro que estaba equivocado.

A fin de cuentas, ambos habían sufrido por lo que creían que estaba bien, por aquello que consideraban correcto y al final, para darle lo mejor al otro, quien era la persona más importante para sí mismos; estar a favor o en contra de algo de nada les había valido, ambos tenían que pagar las consecuencias.

Y hablando de pagar consecuencias.

-Pagaré lo que sea necesario, desmantelaré todo mi ejército y fuerzas militares, te repondré cada maldita bala que hayas gastado, pero mínimo comienza con los cargos. -La voz de Japón sonó desgarrada, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por hablar siquiera y que esta fuera audible para las otras naciones presentes, pero mantenía un deje de fastidio y odio contra su blanco—Tengo que ir a casa para mi tratamiento con quimioterapia, las cicatrices de la radiación no se irán solas, no todos tuvimos la suerte de tener solo una muñeca fracturada, ¿No es así, Estados Unidos?

-Ve~ Japón, no deberías hablar. Tu garganta dolerá mucho si lo sigues haciendo -Veneciano refutó la acción del japonés, pero la voz de Alemania que se encontraba en las mismas de su aliado oriental interrumpió al italiano.

-Déjalo, Italia

Italia bajó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio después de eso, Alemania tenía razón. Era mejor acabar cuanto antes.

-Entonces, comencemos por favor.

-Está bien. Ahora sí, demos comienzo a la reunión.

Estados Unidos levantó su voz de nueva cuenta para comenzar con las demandas y los cargos. Italia no volvió a tener sus tics verbales durante aquella junta en la que fue la voz de las Potencias del Eje.

FIN


End file.
